Ink jet print mechanisms often use DC motor servo systems to control the print path paper feed system. In such systems, an optical sensor is typically used to provide the DC servo control system with the means to track the position and velocity of the paper feed system. The sensor typically delivers 2 quadrature encoded signals. From these signals, a quadrature decoder circuit implemented within the DC servo controller can track position and velocity of the paper feed system.